Ofelia Salazar/Not Fade Away
Ofelia enters the kitchen at the Clark home, she's dressed in fashionable clothes which she may have borrowed from Alicia. She looks very different from the Ofelia we saw a week ago. She interrupts Alicia, who is losing it and telling her mom and Travis to stop it. Alicia and Ofelia leave to pick up food from the soldiers. Ofela and Alicia are at Moyers' meeting and Moyers is making announcement from the back of a military truck surrounded by armed and grim faced guardsmen. The meeting is inside the fence and there don't seem to be any Infected about, so the weapons aren't to protect people against that. The guardsmen look at the crowd while Moyers speaks. Moyers tell the people that the tide has turned, that they are on the offensive, that a 6 mile radius around the perimeter is "infect free". Alicia and Ofelia listen from the crowd, the crowd is a mixture of children and adults, some wearing anti infection masks but most not. The crowd claps, Moyers and Travis join in. Moyers says that "Command" have asked that he reads them some new items. That the "DZ" (the Dead Zone) remains off limits while bio hazardous material is disposed of. Someone in the crowd asks "What bio-hazardous material?" but he doesn't answer. Someone else heckles him about the phones but Moyers carries on, another asks if they are being relocated and does get an answer - No. He goes on to talk about water and sanitation services being planned for when they have "achieved total containment", Ofelia asks about medicine. He replies that they are working on it and that they should keep on boiling water. The same guy who asked if they are going to be relocated asked where the people outside the fence have gone. Moyers puts his clipboard down and tells them they're lucky to be in one of the 12 safe zones and finishes with a joke: "Be nice or I'll have to shoot you." No one laughs. Alicia gets to the front of the line and is asked her name, as she is being looked after, a young man jumps down and asks Ofelia her name. Ofelia smiles and is pleased to see him. There is hair flicking. Alicia smiles at Ofelia and the young man as Moyers calls out for Travis. Later in the day, Ofelia is necking with the nice young man (Cpl Andrew Adams) she spoke to in the food line. After a few minutes she slows him down a little and asks if he's managed to get her mother some drugs she's asked for, he hasn't been able to and we see now how worried Ofelia is about her mother. A radio message asks Adams where he is and he replies he's on his way back. That evening the military arrive for Griselda and Ofelia helps get her ready for the journey. Liza helps them take her. Ofelia witnesses the angry exchange between Madison and Travis when they come back into the house. Category:Character Episode Plot Articles